the_titans_rp_and_informationfandomcom-20200215-history
Haven (Sentient Nature)
Haven History of Haven (will rephrase this as historical narrative with details on Shroud and the Clan War) "Many moons ago, in a time when our fathers fathers roamed the Earth there was two wolves. A She-Wolf, her fur as silver as the moon and another, his fur grey as the stone. She was a daughter of a powerful Alpha, and he the son of an outcast- a packless one. She was drawn to him and he to her. As the moon crested upon the high mountains- Earth and Light coming together they where joined. But her father would not accept him and cast her out- driving the two into the mountains. There they took refuge in a cave overlooking the lands beyond. One day there was a sliding of rock and they found another wolf- he was injured and they could have left him to die but instead they brought him back to their cave. They learned that a conflict had broken out among the clans, and the she-wolf's father was at the center of this struggle. He requested that she return to her father's side, to convince him to end the conflict but she refused. The rescue left that night despite his wounds. Over the next moons and days they met those seeking to remain out of the conflict, and the she-wolf offered them refuge. Eventually enough of such instances occurred for her father to hear and arrived to end them both. The She-Wolf and her allies fought hard and drove her father away. He never returned. Since then we've always given refuge to those who desire a peace apart." Haven's Culture text Haven Mice Haven Mice are a culture with in the Haven community; centered around the Warren Tree the Haven Mice where the first non-wolf perimenant residents of Haven. They provide crafts to Haven; outfitting Sentinel Pack with armor and providing other economic factors to the community. They've built the guest homes beyond the Warren Tree and their ancestors are responsible for the layout of Haven Common. Haven Warblers The Warblers where the second non-wolf perimenant residents of Haven; providing Sentinel Pack with arial observations. Haven Warblers are scouts who keep an eye out for potential threats and refugees. They work with the Mice in regards to gathering meat subsitutes for the more carnivorus guests. Haven Wolves Haven Wolves established Haven as a refuge during the Clan Wars. They inhabit the caves overlooking Haven Common. Most are members of Sentinel Pack with few exceptions (every generation has a few outliners in the territory but such packs still consider themselves Haveners and are treated as such due to the legend of the She-Wolf and her outcast mate). Sentinel Pack is responsible for the security of Haven and keep a constant vigil against the incursions of thier long time foe; Shroud Pack. The Alpha of Sentinel Pack still serves as surpreme judge in Haven, and thus it's defacto head of state. The Mice and Warblers are oblidged to support Sentinel Pack so the Pack can continue to provide refuge. Defenders of Haven (Sentinel Pack, the Watch Song, and Militia) Locations Haven Common text Warren Tree text She-Wolf Rock She-Wolf Rock is an outcrop of stone that provides the largest view of Haven. Only a few travel to the spot, such as the Alpha of Sentinel Pack. Others out of respect wait for permission to look out from it. The She-Wolf's bones are said to rest where the rock's shadow graces when the sun and moon are one; though it's a legend as of yet uncontested. Giftstone Giftstone is standing stone covered in moss at the shore of the River that marks the boundry of Haven. Giftstone was so named as in the past Haven recieved gifts here- from notes to thanks to real meat but that was before Shroud Pack used Wolfsbane at the location. Since then gifts of food have been tossed into the river as per a deceased Alpha's orders. Category:Sentient Nature